


The Off Chance

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodhi has a family, Force sensitive Bodhi, Gen, and boy im emotional over the possibilities, apparently he has a sister listed on wookiepedia? but nothing's known about her??, so?? this!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: When a Jedhan refugee ship arrives in Yavin, Bodhi tries not to hope too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bodhi Rook week, with the theme _family._

It was right after the plans were safely delivered that the second ship was spotted.

Worried, Bodhi turned to the princess. “There wasn’t a second ship with you, by any chance?” he asked, brows furrowed.

She shook her head. “No, it was just the _Falcon._ ”

Cassian marched over to where Toryn Farr was anxiously watching the radar. “What are the details?”

“Dynamic-class light freighter,” she reported, not once taking her eyes off the screen. “Ship’s traveling slowly, possibly damaged.”

“How close are they?”

“Currently about a klick north of the base.” She peered at the screen again. “It’s slowing down—seems to be landing.”

Bodhi sighed with relief. “Not Empire, then,” he said. When Cassian turned to him, he elaborated, “If the Empire knew our location, they’d land a lot closer. Besides, undercover’s not really their style.”

“Good,” said Cassian, turning back to Toryn. “Let them land, then. We’ll send a speeder their way.”

 

Within two minutes, they had a report back from Sergeant Sefla. “All clear—captain’s a Jedhan refugee, says he and his passengers were in deliberate search of the Rebellion.”

Bodhi’s heart began to race. So, there _were_ other survivors of the crisis. Did he know them? Were they old friends, or familiar faces? _Was it—_

“Copy,” said Toryn. “Who are the passengers?”

“Two Kafrenians and another Jedhan.” There was a pause. “Should I give them the clear to land?”

“Yes, and escort them to the strategy center for briefing.”

“Alright.” Another pause, likely as he delegated instruction to the freighter. “And—” He hesitated. “Is the pilot—the Jedhan passenger says she might know the Imperial defector.”

“Corporal Rook?” Hardly paying attention to the fact that he had a rank within the Rebellion, Bodhi was too focused on how there _was_ someone familiar aboard that ship. Maybe not _her,_ but _someone._

“Yeah, she keeps talking about Bodhi. He might want to be with you.”

“He’s present,” she said, cool and detached, as if the aforementioned _corporal_ wasn’t shaking with anticipation beside her.

“Good.” With that, the communication ended.

The radar blipped again.

“Jedhan freighter, this is the Alliance.” Bodhi could only imagine the excitement on board as Toryn said those words. “You are cleared for landing.”

“Copy,” replied a man’s voice on the other end, smooth and accented—likely the captain of the ship. “ _Kestrel Rampant_ landing.”

Noticing the _corporal’s_ excitement, Cassian turned to Bodhi. “Who do you think she is?”

“Dunno,” he said, drumming on the edge of the table. “I mean, I knew a lot of people back home—could be a friend, or maybe just some random fruit vendor from down the street.” His main hope he kept silent, in fear that he would be wrong.

A few minutes later, the doors slid open to reveal Sefla and the landing party. “Captain Nejari should be here soon,” he said, then looked at Bodhi.

He honestly couldn’t wait any longer. “ _What?_ ” he asked, trying to keep his breathing slow. Sefla just smiled, clapping his shoulder before moving to speak with General Dodonna.

At that moment, another group of people walked into the room.

Bodhi’s head immediately snapped to see what was probably the pilot walk in. He noted light brown skin and heavily scarred arms as Nejari was escorted to the General. Behind him were two others, likely the Kafrenians. The taller one held herself proud as she sauntered over to the table, while the younger one rushed over immediately, jaw strong. If Bodhi had to be honest, she reminded him a bit of Jyn, with choppier hair and darker skin. And yet…

Neither of them paid him any attention, nor had their faces struck him as familiar. Where was the other passenger? Or was she even—

Bodhi’s thoughts were interrupted by a young woman in a blue headscarf running in. “Hello, I’m so sorry for the delay—I saw someone, I just _had_ to catch up,” she said, in a quick and breathy tone. “I promise I’m not always like this, honest! It’s just—” Her eyes shifted to look at Bodhi. “Oh, _Force_ ,” she whispered, hand flying to her chest.

Bodhi could hardly say anything. In all honesty, his heart all but stopped as soon as he saw his sister enter.

“Fayza,” he whispered, feeling his eyes tearing up.

“ _Bo!_ ” Immediately, she flung herself into his arms. “Oh, Gods, you’re alright, I _knew_ it!”

Bodhi hugged her back, not trusting himself to speak as he began to cry. So much for pessimism—here was his little sister, safe and sound, right in the middle of the Alliance control room. Frankly, had it not been for the tearstains on his shirt where Fayza’s face was buried, he would have thought this was all a dream.

Around them, a few people clapped. Remembering what Cassian had said a few days ago about “losing everything,” Bodhi found it no surprise that they were so upbeat. It probably wasn’t often in the Rebellion that families got to be reunited.

“I’m sorry, can we just—” Fayza pulled away to look at General Dodonna. “Can we just have a moment? I mean, we haven’t seen each other in—” The General nodded. “Thank you so much, sir.”

Bodhi felt like he was walking on air as they left. “Force, I’ve got so much to tell you.”

 

Even after the initial _Oh Force we’re both alive_ shock wore off, Bodhi and Fayza kept talking, both having their own adventures from the past week to discuss.

“Honestly?” said Bodhi, leaning back. “I’m still amazed I’m part of the Rebellion.”

“I swear, when you commed me to let me know, I couldn’t believe you were actually gonna do it at first,” she said, giggling, “or that you’d stick around. I mean, no offense, but you’re not really the kind to devote yourself to anything?”

“Fay!” Though he couldn’t stay irritated for long, not when Fayza was doubling over with laughter. “Ok, then, what made _you_ leave? Was being an informant not high-paying enough?”

“Shut it,” she said, weakly pointing a finger at him with amusement. “To be honest, I was kinda considering ditching the Partisans for a bit, but when they said that they were gonna use Bor Gullet on you—that’s when I knew I had to go.”

Bodhi’s eyes flew open. “And you didn’t stop them?” he said in disbelief.

“I couldn’t—Bo, I’m low on Gerrera’s food chain, he wouldn’t listen.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, why would he listen to me? I’m your sister, of course I’d want him to go easy on you.”

A chill settled in his stomach. “Right.”

“But yeah, that’s what did it in for me—I was like, _no way I’m working for a group that tortures people._ So, I left.”

“From NiJedha?”

“No, from Welian. Barely had time because of…” She paused, still shaken. “Well, _that._ We almost didn’t escape, though—bit of rubble hit Raas’s ship and we had to crash-land on Kafrene for about a day.”

 _Raas_. That must have been the captain. “How _is_ the pilot?”

“Oh, you’d like him,” she said, grinning. “He’s a real nice guy, you know—too much for his own good. I tried to pay him two thousand credits to get here, and he insisted on nothing more than fifteen hundred. I mean,” she continued, exasperated, “Why would he turn down something that would _benefit_ him? And then he didn’t want Atia and Terta to pay extra, just because they helped us repair the _Kestrel._ And _then_ —” _Sweet Force, is she ever gonna shut up?_ “—he returns half the credits I paid him on Kafrene, just because he’s decided to join the Alliance, too—”

“And the girls are joining too?” he asked. As much as he loved his sister, she did tend to ramble. _At least she’s acting normally._

“Yeah,” said Fayza. “Terta—that’s the kid, by the way—she’s a bit more into the whole rebellion business than Atia, probably ‘cause she’s all young and cocky and whatnot. Really, I think Atia’s only in it for the kid, but…” Her eyes became dreamy. “We could definitely use her. I mean, she’s a _surgeon_ , Bo. Saves lives and all, oh Force, she’s amazing—”

“You like her.”

“I mean, she—” Fayza stopped. “ _Excuse_ you.”

Bodhi laughed. “You do, right? You like her!”

“No, I _don’t_!”

“You’re definitely into her, Fay.”

“ _Ugh!_ ” She buried her face in her hands. “Ok, fine, I like her.”

Bodhi pat her shoulder reassuringly. “It’s fine, she sounds great. I give her my blessing.”

Fayza pulled her hands away, rolling her eyes. “Ok, _mother._ ”

Suddenly, she fell silent.

“You know,” she whispered, eyes wide, “I wasn’t kidding when I knew you weren’t dead.”

He furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“I—” She sighed. “I don’t know how, but—I just, I _felt_ that you couldn’t have died, ya know?” She looked up. “I mean, I was on the _Kestrel,_ praying like mad, and then—it was almost like I heard you in my head or something. I saw a ship…”

“So does that mean that the voice I heard while—” His eyes widened. “Kriff, I thought I was going mad when it asked me if I was out there—and it could have been _you?_ ”

“I suppose.”

Hope welled up in his chest. “So does that mean that mom—”

Fayza shook her head. “She was still home when I left,” she said softly. Bodhi’s heart sank. “I don’t think she—” Her voice cracked. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” he said, feeling his eyes well up again.

“Bo, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he whispered, before leaning in to hug her again. “It’s ok, it’s ok—” A sob escaped him. “ _Kriff_.”

Back when they had just escaped, Bodhi hardly had time to process the specific grief that his family might not have made it, only mourning the city alongside the guardians. Besides, after Jedha came Eadu, and Yavin, and Scarif, so he hardly had time to think about his losses. But now, safe on base, it really hit him that he would never see his mother ever again.

The two held each other for a few minutes, letting themselves be overcome with grief. Bodhi dimly realized that this was perhaps the most vulnerable he had ever let himself be with Fayza in years—even in the aftermath of their last fight, when she shamed him for working for the Empire (“You’re just like dad,” she had yelled, before realizing the full weight of what she just said), he had only cried over her words in private. It made his heart heavy to realize it took their mother dying for him to be this emotional in front of her.

He secretly hoped that they would never have to go through this cycle again, not when they had no one left to lose but each other.

After a while, Fayza pulled away.

“We should probably go back,” she croaked, wiping her eyes. “ _Please_ tell me my face isn’t too pathetic?”

Bodhi studied her tear-soaked face and puffy eyes. “You always look pathetic.”

“ _Bo._ ” At least that got a watery chuckle out of her. “Seriously, though.”

“I think we should probably wash our faces before we head back,” he said, knowing full well he probably looked just as miserable as his sister. “Come on, I’ll show you where the fresher is.”

Fayza nodded as they stood up. “Lead the way, jackass.”

Bodhi smiled as he lightly punched her in the shoulder. “Missed you too, Fay.”

At least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i have an [entire tag](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com/tagged/rogue-2-au) dedicated to fayza and her squad in case y'all are interested lmao


End file.
